The Administrative Core is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the CEET and all of its associated activities. The administrative leadership of the Center is under the direction of Dr. Trevor M. Penning and the Deputy Director, Dr. Reynold Panettieri. Dr. Penning reports to Dr. Glen Gaulton, Executive Vice-Dean and Chief Scientific Officer School of Medicine. Dr. Gaulton reports to Dean Arthur Rubenstein, Executive Vice-President for the University of Pennsylvania Health System, who in turn reports to Dr. Steven Fluharty, Vice-Provost for Research. The University does not have a School of Public Health. The functions of the Administrative Core are to: (a) sustain and enhance the Institutional identity of CEET; (b) coordinate and integrate all CEET components [(Affinity Groups, Facility Cores, Community Outreach and Education Core (COEC) and the Career Development Core (CDC)] and activities; (c) oversee the appointment and re-appointment of all CEET members and facilitate their collaboration; (d) constantly assess the effectiveness of the CEET structure, its scientific productivity, and impact on environmental health; (e) schedule meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC); the Executive Committee (EC), and the External Advisory Committee (EAC); (f) organize the CEET seminar series and the Annual CEET Symposium; (g) maintain effective communication to all CEET members via the CEET web-site and list serve; (h) enhance interaction with other Environmental Health Science (EHS) Core Centers and NIEHS; (h) administer the Pilot Project Program and New Investigator Awards; (I) administer the Director's Fund; (j) prepare all scientific and financial progress reports as requested; and (k) maintain liaison with NIEHS program staff and budget management. The Administrative Core is staffed by Ms. Mary Webster, MS, Director of Administration CEET, Mr. Charles Molli, BA, Business Manager CEET, and Ms. Elizabeth Williams, Administrative Assistant.